


of cafés, angry assholes and soulmates

by Chiti



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmate, Multi, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:32:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3874033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiti/pseuds/Chiti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To be honest, the whole soulmate thing had always seemed like a pile of horseshit.</p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>A soulmate AU where you have your soulmate's first words to you tattooed on your skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	of cafés, angry assholes and soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> there is NSFW content in this! don't read the bonus if you're not into that
> 
> unedited, bc im shit
> 
> basically, I had an idea and now it's 2 am

To be honest, the whole soulmate thing had always seemed like a pile of horseshit. 

Because, there are what, seven billion people on the planet? And out of those seven billion, what are the chances that for each person, just _one_ managed to line up perfectly? And who was this celestial matchmaker who paired up two people to the best of its ability? 

So in summary, it logically had to be bullshit- but then again, he had seen the soul markings. There was the _pleasure to meet you_ etched into his fathers skin, written in her curving, slanting script. And on the small of his mothers back, the scratchy letters of _nice to meet you_. 

Even with the billions of examples at his disposal, Ciel has always had the feeling that the whole thing was a cruel joke- because he iss a classy individual, and henceforth, he cannot accept that his soulmate's first words to him would be _at my entire ass._

So he deals with the dilemma in the best way that a 19-year-old with a shitty life attitude and an inclination towards irritability could- he didn't. He avoids romantic dramas, tunes out anyone who talked about their soulmate in the vicinity of him, and befriends the most disenchanted-with-the-soulmate-experience person he could find. 

Freckles, an excitable kid with chestnut hair and an aptitude for understanding Ciel's discreet sarcasm, was one of the only people less fond of the soulmate markings than Ciel. And logically so- they're aromantic, hated the entire idea of dating plenty, and of being locked into a relationship because of some shitty birthmark more. 

After the dread of meeting whomever was their soulmate, it finally happened- they met a girl with long dark hair, who had exactly no interest in romance and they thanked whatever God or master of fate existed for her. 

"You know, I don't think it makes mistakes." Freckles is swishing their coffee around in their mug, idly pushing the remaining half of their cake around their plate. 

"Wise words from one who used to own a t-shirt that said 'soul mates are bullshit'." Ciel glares at them from under the cover of his bangs and stirs the milk into his tea. They had become a believer in soulmates after meeting their own, and Ciel would have gotten pissed off if he wasn't so attached to them by that point. 

"Don't get all hostile, I'm just saying, mine ended up working out perfectly without romance, I figure it isn't likely for you, to be, like, the only recorded case of a dud soulmate. Give 'em a chance, dude." 

"We don't know about the possibility of other people whose haven't worked out, maybe the information is just withheld from the public." He knows that he's grasping at straws, but there is no way that someone who greets strangers with _at my entire ass_ could be his soulmate. 

Freckles raises their eyebrows in a gesture that Ciel's seen of a lot of recently, and replies, "Am I gonna find you standing under the freeway a few years, yelling 'jet fuel can't melt steel beams' at passersby? Conspiracy theories are a slippery slope." 

"Don't you have a platonic soulmate to be texting or something? 

"Excuse you, the term is _bro_ ulmate." 

\----- 

Alois walks into the café and is greeted with the sweet smell of coffee and the cheerful voice of a girl at the counter with hair that logically should not be possible. 

When he finally gets to the counter- it's a college campus after all, and the café is full of students attempting to surf their waves of regret and exhaustion with the help of coffee- he orders a vanilla latte from the girl with the hair, who, according to her name tag, is named Lizzy. 

When she hands him his receipt, he notes the marking on her wrist, spelling out 'hello, I am Sieglinde!' and feels a flash of jealousy. Why is it fate that some people can meet their soulmate so easily, that some are given a name, when he was just given _oh hell, you fucking imbecile, watch where you're going!_ Like, spectacular, he has the helpful hint of 'angry asshole' to find his fate-appointed true love. 

He turns around after grabbing his coffee and manages to bump directly into the guy behind him, who he realizes is motherfucking gorgeous. His hair is a glossy slate blue, and he has one beautiful blue eye, and the other is a rich violet. He's looking fantastic even in casual clothes, regardless of the latte stain spreading over his sweater, and Alois is vaguely registering that he must look like a fish with his mouth open in surprise when the very attractive stranger talks. 

"Oh hell, you fucking imbecile, watch where you're going!" and Alois' stomach flips and his heart stops for a second that seems to last centuries. 

Because _this_ is his soulmate? He had always known that his soulmate was an angry asshole, but here he was, standing across from the guy. He has the sudden revelation that whatever he says next will be permanently on this guy's skin and soulmate or not, (and more importantly, incredibly attractive or not) this guy is still kind of a prick. So he manages to coax his gaping mouth into shaping the words "eat my entire ass." 

The guy manages to forget the hot coffee dripping down his top in disbelief, and yells, "are you fucking serious? _You're_ my soulmate?" and Alois starts to laugh hysterically at the same time that the cashier (Lizzy?) doubles over in a fit of giggles and a brunette with freckles starts cackling. 

\----- 

Much as he hated to admit, Freckles had been right. It doesn't make mistakes. And as he stands in the campus café, across from a charming man whose words are printed messily on Ciel's own forearm, surrounded by his laughing friends, hot latte stinging his chest, he couldn't be more glad that he had been wrong. 

\----- 

BONUS 

Ciel's grasping at Alois' back, his hips as Alois thrusts roughly into him. He's had sex before, a tall older man with slick black hair had offered, and Ciel, in his youthful naïveté, had accepted, wanting to spite his soulmate by denying him Ciel's first time. But this is different, because Alois is so beautiful and perfect, and Ciel had almost fallen in love the first time they had spoken, and it's _so good_. 

Alois leans down, whispers Ciel's name in his soulmates ear, sounding _wrecked_ and only gets whimpers in response. "Guess what we're doing right now?" 

Ciel takes a break from screwing his eyes shut in pleasure to glare at Alois. "Having sex?" 

"We're soul _mating_." His voice breaks in pleasure and amusement, and his composure crumbles halfway through, and he starts to giggle uncontrollably. 

Ciel digs his heel into Alois' back and wonders how he got so lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, leave feedback if you enjoyed


End file.
